


maybe colours weren‘t all that bad.

by Pastelgothfieri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, and that’s valid, i wanted to write a soulmate AU so bad, i will only write aus bc idk what’s going on in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothfieri/pseuds/Pastelgothfieri
Summary: [everything is black/white until you touch your soulmate] but there’s a tiny little problem; Basil is blind. He‘d be happy to even see anything, really. But that just means he doesn’t have to focus so much on love like all his friends do.





	maybe colours weren‘t all that bad.

Basil didn‘t get the Jazz about having a soulmate. Hearing stories about colours ever since he was a kid. „My mum said the sky‘s blue! it’s a cool colour!“ „My brother said that colours describe emotions too! Loves red, he said, just like anger! I‘m so excited to see red for the first time!“ His friends were going absolutely crazy when Charlie met his soulmate. He was describing her personality, her looks and _especially_ what colour her hair was, her eyes and her favourite ice cream. None of his friends could understand what exactly that meant or what „lilac“ looked like, but they were just as excited as he was. He told them about the colourchart his parents had gifted him, so that he would be able to name them accordingly. He even tried to explain how certain colours feel, so that Basil would know how to imagine them.

Which was nice.

What isn‘t nice though, is how some people treat him just because he can‘t see. They are so careful about not talking about colours when he’s around and he can practically _feel _their pitiful looks on him whenever he tells someone new of his disability. They can tell by his cane of course, but some still assume that he has to see _something_. They can‘t imagine a world without their vision and, more importantly, without being able to tell who they‘ll spend their life together with.

He remembered this one instance where he was younger, when he was awake at a time he shouldn‘t have been, lurking around in his home. It was shortly after the doctor has told his parents that his vision has only deteriorated since birth and that he‘d go completely blind before the age of 5. „He‘ll never be able to live like we do!“ He heard his mother cry. He did not like that sound. „There’s a lot of accommodations nowadays for people like him. He‘s a smart boy, he‘ll be able to get along on his own eventually“, his father explained. He tried to calm his mother down. It did not seem to work. „There will be no accommodation when he never gets to live life to the fullest! When he never gets to see the blues of the sky or the green of the trees! You know how they treat kids like him at schools! The call them soulless! I don’t want that for my baby!“

He would never forget that. It made him angry that his mother cared so much about his future lovelife. Yeah, he might not be able to see but he can still do the same things, just with little adjustments. After 23 years of life, of which he spent 19 years visionless, he had found enough ways to get around. His cards had Braille on them, thanks to a friend who helped him create them, as well as a crystalball, which he used from time to time. He never thought about using for a long time, until he noticed something spectacular. Even though he could imagine things he had already seen, new faces or animals he hadn‘t seen before weren’t part of his repertoire. But, if his future had something to do with his father being bitten by a dog, he‘d be able to see his father with his new wrinkles and a small dobermann nonetheless. It was blurry and not the clearest image, since he never had that 20/20 vision, but it was something that allowed him to see the passage of time. Not always was he vision granted to him, but during the times it was, he knew to savor the moments given to him.

-

-

Eustass Kidd was 22 and desperate to find his soulmate. His friends already met theirs at this point, which was very unfair, and they all kept telling him he looked ridiculous. His colourscheme is „completely random“ and „his hair a catastrophe in itself“, which were the first comments by them. Some of his friends already had their soulmates before they met Kidd. Wire and Heat, for example spent most of their childhood thinking seeing colours were normal, because they’ve met each other so early in their life.

Heat also told him that he was very lucky colours weren’t normal, otherwise he‘d be the ass of everyone’s jokes all the time.

Asshole.

In class, he couldn‘t even concentrate on his work, constantly thinking about how his friends described their partners. They had „hair as dark as the night“ or „a smile as bright as the sun“ and he wished he would understand what the fuck they meant by that. It didn‘t look as astounding when you could only see black, white and greys. He was scared he was going to be one of the late-bloomers, those, that didn’t get their soulmate until way into their midlife.

Zaharia, his aunt, has settled for someone else until she had found her soulmate at the ripe age of 56, when she touched hands on accident with the person checking out at her register at H&M. She couldn’t leave her family, nor could she pass up the opportunity of having someone who was the perfect match, so the whole ordeal did more bad than good. What if he also found someone who was okay but not perfect and decided to grow old with them, but then his match suddenly appeared? Or what would happen if he didn’t do that and never find his soulmate at all? Both where scary options, of which he hoped none of them would happen.

Currently, he was sitting in his physics lecture, trying to focus on what his teacher was telling them. It had something to do with resistance. He looked at Killers paper. Then at his own paper. The difference was quite enormous. He‘d have to copy it later on, but he just couldn‘t concentrate on it right now.

His thoughts were wandering; who would he find? Would it be a girl? A guy? Someone cute, or rather edgy? How would he meet them? Would they be blonde, brunette or something else? maybe they’re dying their hair? Heat‘s hairs blue, and he learned that that’s not a natural hair colour.

Killer has met his soulmate in the library because he’s a nerd. She‘s a tall, dark history student who, thinking about it, is actually perfect for Killer. He hoped he would find someone like that too.

Finally, the bell. Saving him from more boredom. He only had morning lessons today, so he was free to leave. He would’ve asked Killer to come over and play some games, but this dude was constantly around with his new girlfriend, flexing on Kidd.

On his way out, he had put in his earphones, blasting music way too loud for his own well-being. He was focused on texting Wire, as he bumped into someone. He was just about to twirl around and give them the shit they deserved for running into him until a flash of white light blinded him for a second. Reflectively, he closed his eyes as tight as he could, as if the light was a source from outside and not some odd occurrence inside his body. After he was sure he wasn’t going to go blind once he opened his eyes, he slowly started looking around again. And Oh Shit! Fuck, he could see colours! He had to get his soulmate, right now! They must have also seen the light, so they would still be standing there. But they weren’t. He ran back inside the campus, trying to find them but he couldn’t. They were too far gone. He had finally found his soulmate and lost them the same second. Just his luck. He took the bus home.

-

-

He wouldn’t be Eustass Kidd though if he didn’t at least try to get his partner. So he wrote down everything he saw about his ~lover~ before his world turned white. He even tried to write nicely, so he could show his friends, but the ink he was using wasn’t as fast drying as he had hoped so he ended up with his words smeared all over the paper, but that just was life.

1\. Tall asf. taller than me

2\. Long hair, kinda wavy

3\. Sunglasses???

4\. lanky mf

5\. probably a guy but,,, hard to tell

6\. had something on his hand? like a cane or some shit?

That was it. All 6 hints. Good that there weren’t approximately 2000 people studying at his giant ass university. God. He had to tell Killer. But first he would check if he actually looked as awful as everyone has said. He had even printed out a colourchart so he would be able to be able to name the colours he was composed of. With that, he could tell that his walls were a light blue, whilst his furniture all consisted of matching wood colours. God bless Wire and Heat for their input.

He turned on the light in his bathroom and almost screamed. Why is his hair this colour? It’s not supposed to look like this. They always said red hair was actually orange, because of colournaming issues or something like that but his hair wasn’t orange. It was, well, red. High contrast to his pale, freckly skin. His shirt was a bright orange which looked hideous! He would’ve never bought that if he had known orange looked that bad. He thought it would go along with his hair but, apparently, it does not. Under closer inspection, he could even tell the colour is his eyes. They were a light amber, with some brown specks in them. Now that that was settled, he could finally go to Killer’s.

But not before he had changed his clothes.

-

-

“Hey Killer I need to come over right now.”

“Bro, Robin’s here. You can’t come over.”

“I just met my soulmate so I’ll be there in 10 minutes”, with that he hung up.

His middle name should be suspense. It was sort of an asshole move to just barge into his best friends life like that when he was doing God-knows-what with his girlfriend right now but he felt like he was about to die if he didn’t talk about it so he didn’t care.

Once Killer opened the door, he had to take in his looks immediately. He always took his friend for a brunette, given how his skin was always a darker grey shade than almost others but he was actually blond. Still darker than most people he has met on his way here, though. “Want something to drink after you’ve invited yourself?” “A cold beer would be fine, thanks” Killer rolled his eyes, Kidd just knew it, even if he couldn’t see his eyes. He felt it in his blood. Best friend Privileges.

“Nice to see you, Kidd. It’s been a while. I’ve heard you’ve met your soulmate. Who’s the lucky girl?” asked him Robin from the couch, which was a heinous orange. The colour kept following him everywhere.

“That’s the catch”, he started, walking into the living room,” I don’t know. Also, I think it’s a dude. I’m not sure though.” “What the fuck do you mean you don’t know? How do you not know who your soulmate is?”, came Killers voice from the kitchen. “Well, asshole if you would let me finish you’d know! Anyways, I bumped into this... person on my way out of school right, so I was boutta turn around and fuck them up when everything turned white and shit. When I opened my eyes everything was fucking coloured so I was like ‘Oh Shit! My soulmate!’ but they weren’t there anymore. I’ve written down everything I remember from this guy or girl so we can find out who they are because I’m not about to lose my 1 in a billion”, he explained, taking a seat next to Robin. Her blue eyes had wide, dark pupils. Her eyebrows were drawn together, her head tilted left. “That is weird indeed”, she concluded,” but we’d gladly help you with your search.” “How did they not realize that they’ve found their soulmate as well, though? I mean, they would’ve had to stop, too if the lights blinded them, right?”, asked Killer as he also stepped into the living room, two cold beers in his hands. Robin didn’t drink during her semesters, only on the breaks. “Fuck if I know Killer! That’s why I came! Here’s my fucking list, first of all, they were tall as fuck, taller than me. Secondly,...” He went through his list, as well as his beer. This soulmate shit really got him riled up and he needed to calm down right about now.He was going to go on a walk after this, getting some fresh air in and taking in the colours.

Not planning on staying long, he packed up right after he had finished his beer. “Thank you guys for helping me. I know you’ve probably got other shit to do, but if you see someone like that, just tell me or whatever. See you tomorrow” with that, he walked into the low autumn sun.

The sky wasn’t blue, but rather orange and the light of the sun dipped the trees in a light orange tint. He found it rather beautiful. He saw many people in the park he went to. There were quite some pretty ones amongst them, but none of them would be as beautiful as his soulmate, he was sure of that. Hopefully he would find them.

-

-

Sleep didn’t come easy to him that night. He googled excessively about soulmates. How the soul is build. If someone can be someone’s soulmate but simultaneously not have them as their own soulmate. If people can have more than one soulmate. He was so scared he has lost his opportunity. Apparently, people always had one soulmate and everyone’s soulmate was a perfect match for both parties. But there were always anomalies, he could be one. He could be the first one without a matching soulmate. And that thought alone was enough to deprive him of his sleep.

-

-

It’s been three months and he still hasn’t met his soulmate. He has also told Wire and Heat about them, as well as some other friends but no one seemed to match his description. They must have a very different timetable, for him to never run into them again. It made him sad. What if he never saw them again? He would never get closure. Of course he hoped they would like him back, but how could he know that if he never got to meet them again? His friends tried to pull him out this his blues but he just felt like his aunt Zacharia. Sometimes, Soulmates caused more trouble than they were worth. Not even the colours were worth the worry he felt the entire time.

Until he finally realized his mistake.

He didn’t have to look for them, they’ll just reveal themself.

Just like the first time. So it came, that whilst on his way out, he purposefully didn’t look ahead to where he went and bumped into someone again, this time just with more force, causing the person to fall back onto the floor. They must’ve not seen him coming. And... of course he didn’t! He’s blind! He’s his perfekt match and he’s blind! Everything started to make sense to him and it was just auch a relief that he immediately started laughing.

“What’s so funny about throwing someone to the ground, if I may ask?”, asked the stranger on the ground. “Ok so look- or- fuck sorry- I... listen”, Kidd was stumbling over his own words like the fool he was,” you might not know this but I’m your soulmate. Or, well, you’re mine. I’ve bumped into you a few weeks back and I was so worried that you didn’t feel the same because you didn’t get the flash of lighting but now that all makes sense! Fucking Hell, you know how worried I was?” He packed the mans arm, helping him up. “Shall I feel sorry for you now?” the stranger didn’t seem to happy about meeting him. Maybe they weren’t soulmates after all? “Also, it’s okay to use verbs like “look” or “see” around blind people.” a heavy sigh. “ Excuse me, my day has not been the greatest. I shall introduce myself; My name’s Basil Hawkins, I’m 23 years of age and I am studying to become an interior designer. Do not inquire about my abilities to do so. I would like to know the same regarding you.”

Eustass was busy taking the man in from of him in. He was strikingly beautiful. His clothes were dark, a stark contrast to his pale skin and blond hair. It was thin and falling over his shoulders in waves. He had round black sunglasses covering his eyes, but he could make out three triangle tattoos over each of his eyes, as well as a cross tattoo at the base of his throat. “Well?” “Oh sorry, I just- you’re so damn handsome.” he saw him blushing at the comment. The red tint on his cheeks really just made him look even better, if that was even possible. “I’m Eustass Kidd, I’m 21 years old and studying to be an ingenieur. Also, I’m sure you’ll make a great interior designer. Do you wanna- I mean- do you use a mobile phone?” “Yes”, Basil snickered,”Of course I do. I’m blind, not twenty years behind. I’ll give you my number, If that is what you were about to ask for.”

-

-

They went to a café as soon as Hawkins was finished with his lessons, so they would get to actually get to know each other. They both liked the same music, even though Hawkins listened to it on a way lower volume than Eustass did.

-

\- He actually did turn his music down when he picked him up in his old truck for their next date at the nearest amusement park.

-

-

They had their first kiss at a open air cinema that had audio descriptions for their blind viewers.

-

-

As Basil saw Kidd in his crystal ball, playing with their adopted son he decided that maybe, colours weren’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So that’s my second fanfic and my first one shot. It was fun. I hope I portrayed Basil good? Idk any blind people irl so all my information is off of the internet. The prompt is in [] and was off of tumblr !! I got an account there as well and I would LOVE prompts for my sons so If you wanna send me some it’s @pastelgothfieri there on well :3 until next time !! xoxo


End file.
